This is a new proposal requesting NIH support for a seven bed General Clinical Research Center at the Medical University of South Carolina. The Unit will be utilized for both adult and pediatric patients. Areas of study include: platelet aggregation abnormalities in diabetes mellitus; vasoactive abnormalities in acute myocardial infarction and unstable angina; the pathophysiology of prostaglandins in renal physiology and disease; the role of sodium in the pathogenesis of preeclampsia; collagen metabolism in connective tissue disease; the kallikrein-kinin system in hypertension; the role of hypoxia in pulmonary hypertension; calcium metabolism in bone, fibroblast and other disorders; the sympathetic nervous system and arterial pressure control mechanisms; ascorbic acid therapy for dyskinesias; central hypotensive mechanisms of alpha methyldopa; the mechanism of action and disposition of propranolol; and the control of prolactin.